your_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Belfrug
Belfrug is a nation that was created in 1870. It is made up of English, Dutch, and Germans. Belfrug's presidents are unique and interesting. The rules are that you have to be a citizen, but you don't have to be born there. You must have a Bachelor's Degree and must be 32 or older (with the exception of Gordon Scluffer since he passed the law and was elected at 30). There are six year terms and you only serve once. Here are the presidents and short (not really, but lel) biographies. Presidents Gordon Scluffer (1870-1876) Gordon Scluffer was born in February 7th, 1830, a time of change. He lived in the Netherlands and had father who served in the navy and a mother who was caring. He had a brother named Robert and he had an enjoyable life. He went to high school and got a Master's Degree in 1848 and served in the Navy like his father 1849-1860. His father was arrested in 1863 for hitting his wife. Mad about his dad, he left on a trip to Germany, where he met his wife. They married later in 1865. Scluffer was fascinated by German and English culture, and wanted to influence the Benelux to adapt to an Anglo-German cultural paradise. He returned to the Netherlands in 1867 to become a politician. In 1869 he decided to become the leader of a newly formed group, the Belfrug-Independence Group. in 1870, the Franco-Prussian war occured, and france attacked Germany. Scluffer pleaded with the Dutch Govermet to join Germany's side, but they refused. Furious, Scluffer started a rebellion in the Netherlands and planned to take over the Benelux. Eventually he did, and he became a leader of a country. For six years, he improved the country, giving it rules, a currency, a language, a motto, a national animal, and a flag. In 1876 his time came to leave. The people were sad. But he was 46, and he needed to care for his family and his newly born son, Gordon Jr. As he grew older, he witnessed many things, including the downfall of Belfrug. When his son became President of North Belfrug, he was in charge of the war cabinet. Even though he was 71 at the time, he had gained a lot of wisdom. At 77, he witnessed a worm hole as the whole country appeared in another universe. For the rest of his life, he was a dedicated scientist. He died March 3rd, 1922 at 92. Jober Doe (1876-1882) Jober Doe was born December 31st, 1836. Doe was always interested in buisness as a kid. He was an orphan, so he really didn't have anyone to show his talent. Not much is known of his childhood other than he was a bully. As an adult Jober Doe always wanted stuff his way. His neighborhood in America was tough. He started a buisness but was sent exile to the Netherlands. Daniel Gunnarson (1882-1888) WIP Edwin Van Dytchensen (1888-1894) WIP (Apocalypse for 6 years/Tribal Presidents Unnamed) Gordon Scluffer Jr. (1900-1901) WIP Prus Von Dutchberg (1901-1907) WIP Belfrug President: Dubernard H. Savez (1901-1902) Frêne S. Salzbarg (1907-1917) WIP Murion N. Frank (1917-1920) WIP History When the Netherlands, Belguim, and Luxemborg joined France in the Franco-Prussian war, Gordon Scluffer was unhappy as these countries were suffering. He started a rebellion, easily taking over the Netherlands, and annexing them. They remain nuetral in worldly affairs and wars, but will join in a close by war. The United Socialist States took power in Belfrug and is now aggressive towards enemies. It, with the help of the Iberian Empire took over most of Europe, and when in near defeat, used nukes. It finally used its big nuke, destroying all of Europe. in the fallout, the Belfrugian tribes formed and was isolated from the world, still trying to reform their nation. They were able to form two countries. The Southern United-Socialist States of Belfrug, and The Northern Democratic-Republic of Belfrug. Eventually, South Belfrug was aggresive and attacked North Belfrug to unite under Socialism. The North, however, used it's forces wisely and destroyed South Belfrug's forces. They were able to take over all of South Belfrug and unite Belfrug under Democracy. Belfrug Salute! Then Belfrug joined Germany, Austria-Hungary, France, Spain, Catalonia, and Portugal in the Western Europe Alliance. They participated in another World War. Then Belfrug was all of the sudden abducted by a wormhole and went into MrAmericanMapper world. (A bunch of events from American's Belfrug happened here) Belfrug then returned back home, and explained the whole story to all the countries. Belfrug was still shocked by what happened in MrAmericanMapper World, and he became more private until he found out that they're were aliens. So he teamed up with the world to fight the aliens. He and a few allies arrived in Mars to kill off the Martians. But they destroyed Earth. Belfrug was furious and destroyed the Martians, but he couldn't handle it, and he died…he then returned and was obliterated again by a powerful force, but returned again and is now calm. They (again, I know) vanished and would not return until modern times to become a powerhouse. Currently in the series, they are one of the most powerful countries in the world.